


Free

by idkbutimwriting



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Denial, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Canonical Character Death, Pain, Revelations, Why Did I Write This?, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbutimwriting/pseuds/idkbutimwriting
Summary: In there clairvoyance Godnesses can be cruel... The two purest hearts of Hyrule, to honor their duty, trace their path in suffering and complete their journey in loneliness.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Free

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Libérée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536953) by [idkbutimwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbutimwriting/pseuds/idkbutimwriting). 



> This is extremely cringe but i really don't know how to summarize things sorry guys,

His confused mind slowly emerged from the muggy black muck in which he was entangled, the nothingness into which he was immersed gradually clearing up. Same as the diver who sees the brightness of the sun piercing the surface when he comes up from the dark, silent, oppressive underwater depths, Link found his way back to consciousness. First, he regained the sensation of his body lying in the wet grass, while a cool fabric stroked his cheek. He also felt the weight of a hand going through in his tangled hair. Then, he happily relished the comforting warmth of the sun's rays on his skin, which a steady breeze brushed against him, same as a breathing. He finally found the sens of smell and breathed the springlike scent that was mixed with the acrid, metallic smell of blood.  
  
This stark contrast with the idyllic setting that was just being built in his mind awakened him completely. He opened his eyes and almost immediately closed them again with a grimace. The young man did not know how long he had been unconscious but, around him, the sunlight seemed to cover every particle in an blinding, incandescence corolla.  
  
This time, he half-opened his eyelids more gently and gave his pupil the time to get used to the ambient light. Now that he was fully awake, the memories of the last few hours began to come up : suddenly he remembered the fight he had waged against Calamity Ganon, his fear that gripped him when the Calamity revealed itself, his determination and his anger, the voice of the Princess that gave him strength and courage, the thin figure that appeared when an intense light, far brighter than that which currently reigned, had cover the foul monster.  
  
While he reminded to himself this image, a great happiness warmed his chest : the end of the Calamity was all he longed for, the aim of his fight a hundred years ago until now. This victory meant everything to him, and to Zelda who had been striving all these years to hold back this demonic power. However, same as in response to his relief, which had taken the form of a small ball emitting a diffused and soothing heat in the pit of his chest, an odd uneasiness, like a snake made of ice, with sharp scales and red eyes, came to tighten his stomach. He did not understand this sudden discomfort and this little trembling voice that reminded him an awful doubt, that had haunted him as soon as the princess had talk to him when he awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection.  
  
The hand which had stroked his hairs had frozen when the young man had tried to open his eyes. Noticing that he did not react anymore and unaware of the maelstrom of opposing emotions assailing him, the young woman slid her cool hand on her knight's cheek. This unexpected contact made him tremble, reminding him the cheering presence near him.  
  
He immediately try to stand up, in spite his bruised muscles that turned every move in torture. Zelda, he thought, It can only be her. At this thought, the sphere of heat seemed to explode inside of him, sweeping away his doubts and fears. Him, who was thought to be heartless, turned back to the one for whom he had given his life, tears of joy streaming from the corner of his eyes…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
… and froze immediately. A young blond woman was kneeling in front on him. The sun lit up her face, highlighting her water-green eyes and the soft smile that stretching across her lips. The breeze played in her golden hair that danced around her and that tangled in the golden jewels that dressed up her white dress. She seemed almost unreal. Like an apparition.  
  
And with good reason ! From her skin radiated a faint glow and around her floated some strange green flames. A wave of terror overwhelmed the young man. He opened his mouth but remained speechless, unable to express a coherent thought. His mind was plunged into an indefinable chaos. Same as the open sea that raged on stormy night, horror and denial descended upon him violently. His legs gave way under weight and he fell heavily on his knees, without making the slightest move to catch up.  
  
A shadow went cross the eyes of the young woman who had get up again and her smile became more trembling as she spoke these words :  
"Congratulation Link … Thanks to you the kingdom is safe. I... Hyrule can't thank will enough for what you did."  
  
The knight remained motionless, indifferent to the tears that had begun to slide down his cheek, digging furrow through the mud and the blood. Seeing this, the princess pointedly looked away, turning her gaze towards the shape of the castle that appeared on the horizon. Elle tried to pursued her speech with a voice as firm as possible :  
"Your name will forever be engrave on legends. Go in peace now. You don't have to suffer anymore ; With the Calamity, the burden that fell to you had disappear."  
  
The heavy, muddled sound of his heart bit had cover everything, the young man didn't pay attention to the speech that the princess addressed to him. The world around him was losing its substance. The shape of the trees, of the ruins … became blurred, turning the glade into a foreign space. He couldn't accept what was going on. He denied the reality of the situation. More than denying it, he just didn't conceive it.  
  
Link began to shake his head softly and, without taking his eyes off the young woman, he whispered :  
"No... no...no, no, no..."  
  
She looked at him again et offered to him a bright smile through the tears that rolled down now on her own cheeks. She walked the few steps that speared them and tenderly surrounded him with her arms. Giving up the formal tone she had tried hard to adopt, she murmured in a trembling voice :  
"I am so sorry not to told you... I know that it's not what you hoped for but... you did it, you saved me by freeing me from the Ganon's jail."  
Then she added softly :  
"Thank you..."  
  
At these words, Link grabbed a piece of the princess's immaculate dress and pressed his forehead desperately against her belly, deadening an strangled cry. While he sobbed, prostrated by the infamous reality that frayed a way through his hurting heart, Zelda tightened her embrace and whispered a final word :  
"I am so proud of you, please excuse me for not have been measure up... "  
  
Feeling the skin of the princess become cooler under his hands, he panicked, and in an desperate and useless attempt, he caught violently the young woman's waist.  
  
Soon, Link's hand closed on empty. He felt as though a foul monster with poisonous, sharp claws was opening his chest, pulled out his burning innards and tearing his heart. Closing his trembling arms on himself, he shouted an frightful, harsh scream. A summary of pure suffering that strangled him, annihilated him.  
  
At this very moment, all Hyrule was covered with an icy chill.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is the english version of one of my french work, i did my best but i hOPE there isn't too many mistakes...


End file.
